


your warmth on christmas eve

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, rated T for arisa's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Why was she doing this again? It was Christmas Eve, and the winds that blew outside were more bitter than Arisa herself. Plus, the sun had set, and it was dark. Going outside and hauling her ass to Kasumi's house was the dumbest thing she could possibly do, yet there she was.





	your warmth on christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, everyone!!! ♡

Countless questions swam through Arisa's head as she practically glared at her phone. She read the message once, then twice, and even a third time, just to make sure she wasn't misreading anything.

 

Somehow, she hadn't. The words sat there, unchanging, undeniably sent from Kasumi's contact - hell, the way it was worded even _sounded_ like Kasumi wrote it… Not that she really paid any attention to how Kasumi typed, though! No, she definitely didn't. Not even a little. It was just that Kasumi was easy to read, that's all.

 

...Yeah.

 

Huffing out a groan, Arisa sat up from her previous position. For the past hour or so she had been laying on her stomach, nice and cozy as she was enveloped in her blanket and the light from her phone. There was even a nice little heating pad under the extra blanket she laid beneath herself, since the heating wasn't too good in her traditional-style house. Basically, she was very, _very_ comfortable, so much that getting out of bed would have felt like a crime.

 

If getting out of bed was a crime, though, then she would unfortunately have to become a felon, thanks to none other than Kasumi. The second she sat up off the heating pad, she let out a small sigh, already feeling the cruel chill of her room attack her skin underneath her sweater.

 

Seriously, what was even the point of a sweater if it didn't keep her warm?

 

Nevermind that, though. For some odd reason, Arisa looked back down at her phone, reading the message a fourth time. Even if it felt like a very… Kasumi-esque message, something still felt off about it.

 

**_[18:09] Kasumi: arisa!!!!!! come to my house ASAP, i have a present for you!!! （=´∇｀=）_ **

 

How did that girl manage to be so loud and obnoxious even through nothing more than text on a screen? It was cute. Arisa hated it.

 

Okay. Maybe she didn’t _hate_ it. Maybe.

 

But, still! Despite the text holding Kasumi's usual gusto, something felt off to Arisa. Usually, she would just barge into Arisa's house without even asking to be invited over, or she would drag Arisa to her own home after school for a surprise sleepover. But Kasumi has never just… _Asked_ Arisa to come over - especially over text!

 

It all just felt a bit fishy, and Arisa couldn't help but feel like the damn girl was up to something. For some reason, though, that thought hardly surprised Arisa; so, instead of mulling over something so insignificant any longer, she just sent an affirmative response with less than a quarter of the enthusiasm that Kasumi's had and pushed herself out of bed.

 

Why was she doing this again? It was Christmas Eve, and the winds that blew outside were more bitter than Arisa herself. Plus, the sun had set, and it was dark. Going outside and hauling her ass to Kasumi's house was the dumbest thing she could possibly do, yet there she was, getting dressed into nicer clothes that weren't a sweatshirt and plain black pants.

 

...Even if Kasumi wouldn't have minded her wearing something so unflattering, there was an annoying voice in her head that told her to dress at least a bit nicely. It wasn't like Arisa wanted to look nice for her or anything, though! It was just her pride talking… Nothing else. She repeated this thought to herself until she had gotten dressed, hoping that if she tried hard enough, it would become the truth.

 

It didn't. Looking at her long sleeved, pale blue casual blouse and black leggings, she sighed at herself. So much effort for a girl that probably didn't pay an ounce of attention to the clothes anyone wore… Arisa really was a fool, wasn't she?

 

A lovesick fool, to be exact. But she didn't even allow that thought to surface as she grabbed her previous outfit and folded it. Just in case, she slipped the clothes into a small shoulder bag, figuring that Kasumi would end up begging her to sleep over after giving her “present ”...

 

Ah, right. Kasumi said she had a present for Arisa. The thought made her a bit anxious, for some reason - not because she expected the gift to be _bad,_ not at all. She was anxious because with Kasumi giving her a gift, that meant there were expectations for Arisa to meet, right?

 

Arisa _did_ get Kasumi a Christmas present. Of course she did, because every time she saw something that the brunette would like, there was always the stupid temptation to buy it. Christmas gave her an excuse to finally listen to that nagging voice without getting terribly flustered over it.

 

But if Kasumi got her something that was bigger, then wouldn't she look like she didn't put any thought into it? Not that she _wanted_ Kasumi to know how much thought and effort she put into choosing her gift, but--

 

God. All she was doing was digging herself deeper into a hole, wasn't she? Shaking her head, Arisa grabbed her bag, marching over to her drawer and carefully opening the bottom door. Gently, she pulled out the small box, slipping it into the bag.

 

Kasumi didn't care about any of that. She _knew_ Kasumi wouldn't ever accuse Arisa's gift of being half-hearted, or even consider thinking that. She would be happy, _so_ happy that Arisa got her something, because Kasumi is stupidly selfless like that.

 

She always gives and gives, and never once expects anyone to give back. At their Christmas live, Kasumi had even cried when everyone expressed their gratitude, because of how goddamn _modest_ she was over everything she did, everything she achieved through her own hard work.

 

It bothered Arisa. She wanted Kasumi to give herself the credit that she deserves, wished Kasumi could see just how amazing she was in the eyes of her bandmates. That was something even Arisa could see, and didn't bother denying. Kasumi worked hard, did so much for everyone, gave so much to Poppin’ Party… and didn't once give any credit to herself.

 

As if her thoughts fueled her determination to go shove her gift in Kasumi's dumb, cute face already, Arisa grabbed her coat, clumsily slipping it on before grabbing the bag and practically bolting towards the door. Kasumi wouldn’t care if she was a little tardy, but Arisa would rather not be walking around outside any later than necessary. Even if her destination was fairly close, it was still dark.

 

Once she slipped her shoes on and swiped a pair of gloves off the top of of a drawer, Arisa was out the door, her only explanation to her grandmother being that Kasumi needed her.

 

That infuriating old woman did nothing but give her a knowing grin and tell her to stay safe. Sometimes, Arisa thought, it felt like the whole world was out to get her, with how often she got embarrassed. Whether it was something as simple as stumbling over her words when talking to a classmates, or how her grandma was convinced that Arisa had a crush on Kasumi… It was always something.

 

The burning red on her neck, which spread up to her cheeks and even ears at the mere _thought_ of her grandma assuming Arisa had a crush on Kasumi, was soon neutralized by the bitter cold of the winter air. Even if it wasn't windy out, the air was still cold, and Arisa wished she brought a face mask or something. No point going back inside, though; so, shoving her gloved hands in her pockets, Arisa started towards Kasumi's house.

 

Of course, seeing as the world was always working against her, Arisa found it hard to think of anything that wasn't Kasumi. Whether it was her mentally complaining about how the walk would have been a bit more bearable with Kasumi, or how Kasumi should have just come to her house - no matter what she tried to think of, it always ended up having to do with that damn brunette.

 

No way, she wasn’t about to think about Kasumi for the entire ten minute long walk. It wasn’t like she _liked_ Kasumi like _that,_ so she shouldn't think about her that much! God, that would just be creepy. Huffing out a frustrated sigh (and trying to ignore how clearly she could see her breath - why was she out when it was so cold? What's wrong with her?), she shoved a hand into her bag, pulling out her phone and headphones.

 

There. She could listen to some music instead. Surely that would help her clear up her thoughts…

 

...Or, that’s what she hoped, anyways. But of course, things never went Arisa's way, and the first thing she heard were the soft notes of a keyboard, followed by Kasumi's voice.

 

Right, she usually listened to Poppin’ Party's songs (definitely not because they made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, though!). 1,000 Crying Skies played quietly through her headphones, starting with Kasumi's slow opening before breaking into a slightly more upbeat instrumental.

 

Well. It wasn’t like she was about to skip such a good song, so she decided to accept the fact that Kasumi would follow her to the depths of hell and back, even without being physically present.

 

Come to think of it, Kasumi was kind of like a dog, wasn't she? Though her hair style was reminiscent of a cat, her personality was more like a small, eccentric puppy. She followed Arisa whenever she went, and got excited by even the smallest things - sometimes Arisa swore that if she had a tail, it'd be wagging like crazy. Even when she was sad, she noticeably deflated, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

 

Arisa was more of a cat person herself, but it was cute. Kasumi was cute, always so annoyingly adorable, and Arisa hated how every day it became harder and harder to deny. Every single time Kasumi held her hand, or hugged her like her life depended on it, or laid her head on Arisa's lap while reaching up to play with one of her pigtails, it got harder to sit there and tell herself that Kasumi was nothing more than her friend. Her stupid, clueless friend, who was way too modest about everything she did. The strange girl who wouldn't leave her alone for weeks on end because of a damn guitar, who ended up being her first friend.

 

Arisa's first friend. The first person Arisa ever ate lunch with at school. The first person to witness Arisa's irritable personality and keep trying, keep working towards breaking down those walls.

 

Kasumi, the first person Arisa fell in love with. The first person to occupy her thoughts so often, make her heart flutter in such a terribly good way, and get her face red so damn easily.

 

Before her thoughts could venture further down whatever terrible path they had begun on, Arisa was met with the sight of Kasumi's house.

 

Great. Now she had to deal with seeing Kasumi's stupid, beautiful face, and listen to her ramble about God-knows-what while Arisa sat there and tried to ignore all the little traits of hers that were so goddamn infatuating. Why did she have to go ahead and come to terms with her feelings right as she was walking to the girl’s house? What terrible timing.

 

Maybe she could just turn around and go home. Say that something came up, or her grandma needed her help with the pawn shop, or whatever excuse her scattered brain could come up with. Anything to save herself for another day or two before she inevitably had to face Kasumi again.

 

Her feet felt frozen in front of the door, though, and in the end she raised a gloved hand, knocking against the wood as loud as her shaky hands would allow her to. Hopefully the sight of Kasumi would ease her anxiety - it always did. Even if Arisa never admitted it, the vocalist had a knack for easing people's worries. Rimi could probably vouch for that, too.

 

Arisa could tell when Kasumi was scurrying to the door. Her footsteps were loud and a bit erratic - she swore she even heard Kasumi trip - and her grip sounded like it faltered on the doorknob before it twisted properly. Arisa held back the small smile that dared to surface, instead crossing her arms and watching as the door swung open.

 

“Arisa!” Kasumi exclaimed, holding her arms out. Arisa didn't move in for the hug, still feeling like there were weights tied to her ankles. So, Kasumi reached forwards instead, grabbing Arisa's arm and tugging her into a hug.

 

“H-hey, Kasumi!!” As she practically fell into the brunette's arms, she grunted out her usual words of defiance. “Jeez, at least be a bit more gentle!”

 

Her words were filled with false annoyance, and she hoped Kasumi wouldn't comment on how her hands came to naturally rest on her hips.

 

“Sorry, I got excited~ But, but, but! Merry Christmas!”

 

“It isn't even Christmas, yet… Anyways, let me inside, it's cold.”

 

Arisa tried to pull away, but Kasumi's grip landed on her shoulders, holding her at arms length. Grinning, the brunette pointed upwards, towards the top of the doorframe.

 

“Before that, I gotta give you your present!”

 

Slowly, Arisa's eyes followed where the finger pointed, until she was met with…

 

...A mistletoe, hanging right above their heads.

 

“...Th-that's--” Arisa choked on her words, a suffocating heat quickly crawling up her neck and to her ears.

 

“You don’t mind, right?” The small sparkle in the brunette's eyes faded a bit as she asked, and Arisa could feel the gay panic bubbling in her stomach. Did Kasumi think she didn't like her? That she didn't want to kiss her?

 

How clueless could a teenage girl be?

 

Swallowing thickly, Arisa gathered all of her courage in that moment - which, frankly, wasn't much, but it was enough - and grabbed the collar of Kasumi's shirt. Probably a bit too roughly, she pulled Kasumi closer to her, pressing their lips together clumsily. Arisa screwed her eyes shut, too scared to see her reaction; but, judging by the way Kasumi threw her arms around Arisa and pulled her close, she assumed it wasn't a negative one.

 

Her hands felt uncomfortable with how they were folded between their bodies, so Arisa carefully slipped them around Kasumi's waist instead. At that point, the fact that she was standing half outside the door had become completely irrelevant. Kasumi's lips felt so, so warm against hers, and the feeling sent a burst of warmth through the rest of her body.

 

Surprisingly, Kasumi was the first to pull away - and Arisa had half the mind to push back in for a second while her adrenaline was high and her common sense wasn't functioning, but that all washed away when she saw the beginnings of tears gathering in Kasumi's eyes.

 

Arisa could feel her chest tighten, and she sputtered a few incoherent words. “K-Kasumi?! Don't-- I-- Wh-why are y--”

 

“I was so scared!” Her sudden cry caught the blonde off guard, and once again Kasumi flung her body into Arisa's arms. “I thought you were gonna get mad, or say no, o-or something--!”

 

At that moment, all of the tension seeped right out of Arisa's muscles. Did that idiot not think that Arisa was scared out of her mind, too?

 

“Y-you're so stupid,” was all she could get out at first, though, because her throat felt a bit tight. At this rate, she'd start crying too, and that was the last thing she wanted. Arisa took a moment to gather herself, and then, in a softer tone; “Let's go inside.”

 

Kasumi nodded in the crook of her shoulder, sniffling a bit, and Arisa guided her into the house. A calloused hand grabbed tight onto Arisa's, and Arisa gave a small squeeze back as she closed the door behind them.

 

Even through her gloves she could feel the warmth from Kasumi’s hand, and the sensation filled her up with a small burst of happiness. Maybe the cold wasn't so bad, she thought, as long as Kasumi was there to keep her warm.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter, @hanayagay !!! all i do is cry over bandori or revue starlight
> 
> comments and kudos keep me motivated as a writer so theyre very appreciated!!! thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
